


The Snake's Temptation

by sklbug15



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Intelligent Gabriel, M/M, Pining Crowley, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Villian Beelzebub, Villian Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: God always did have a sense of humor. Tempt the Original Tempter with something he could never have.Crowley makes several mistakes when dealing with Gabriel and Beelzbub with impending dire consequences.But perhaps God is willing to show mercy to one of Her fallen?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	The Snake's Temptation

Heaven and Hell leaving them alone didn’t last long. In fact to Crowley’s severe disappointment, it lasted three months, four days, and twenty three minutes.   
It started small at first. They were, surprisingly, subtle. Which for both Heaven and Hell meant no torture, or kidnapping. In fact they didn’t even appear to either the demon or the angel. Still, Crowley could feel them. Their eyes on his back, watching him.   
And more importantly, to Crowley at least, watching Aziraphale.   
His fingers curled at his sides as his eyes remained on his friend who was watching the humans walking by with their dogs as they both lounged on a bench. He had hardly left the angel’s side since the Apocalypse which wasn’t. They had both been so relieved to be on their own. No expectations from either Heaven or Hell. They were allowed to just be.   
Apparently when Crowley could just be he tended to gravitate towards Aziraphale who just smiled at him as he continued on with his books and magic tricks and whatever else caught his fancy. A part of him wasn’t surprised though. He had been gravitating towards the angel since just after he had tempted Adam and Eve. 

His own personal temptation. 

God did have a sense of humor. Tempt the Tempter with something he could never have. Of course he didn’t quite realize that’s what it was at first. He had seen the angel of the East Gate and something had prompted him to approach. To talk to him. At first he thought it was perhaps because Aziraphale had reminded him of what he had lost.   
At least that’s what he told himself at first, that this connection, this need to be near the angel was just that. And then one day he had hit him.   
Aziraphale was his punishment by Her. He had tempted the humans and so She was tempting him. Only he could never give in. Could never take a bite of his own personal apple. Lately though he had started to wonder. They were on their own now after all. Neither beholden to Heaven nor Hell. 

Crowley glanced over at Aziraphale and his fingers dug into his thighs. Both to stop himself from reaching out and because he could still feel them. Watching.   
They didn’t go away. Days passed by and Crowley was still highly aware that they were there, just out of sight. He found himself torn. Should he stop hanging around Aziraphale and hope they would leave the angel alone? Or should he stay in an attempt to protect him? Would that make them more likely to go after the angel?   
They would probably go after him anyways, Crowley reasoned. Both Heaven and Hell were aware that they were friends now and Heaven was just as angry with Aziraphale as Hell was with Crowley.   
So he opted to go with choice two, which meant he would stay with Aziraphale until long after the sun set and show up at his door just after the sun rose. That is if he even left at all.   
Aziraphale seemed to take it all in stride, acting as if this was normal behavior between them. 

It wasn’t. 

Crowley could remember when they went years, decades between seeing each other. Sometimes even a century. It really wasn’t until the Antichrist had been born that they had gotten rather into the habit of seeing each other every day.   
Indeed if you had asked Crowley he had rather expected that after (if) they’d thwarted the Apocalypse they’d go back to going years without seeing each other. Now if he pushed down the ache at that thought, well, who really would know?   
Crowley felt another set of eyes on him one day as they strolled through the park. He pretended he didn’t. Which really didn’t go over too well, considering the person staring at the side of his head, was at the side of him.   
He finally sighed and glanced over at the familiar pair of eyes. “Aziraphale,” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.   
“I can’t help wondering what is bothering you?” the angel said. They paused in their walk, kids running around them, yelling at each other.   
Crowley did wonder what Warlock was up to.   
The demon paused considering, “they’re watching us,” he finally said in a low voice. Aziraphale nodded not looking surprised in the least.   
“I did rather hope that it would last longer,” he finally said, as they resumed walking.   
“I did too, angel,” Crowley admitted. 

It was later then usual that night before Crowley left his friend to go home. His plants needed some water and fear put into them after all, and Aziraphale could take care of himself as much as he himself could. He had barely gotten one foot in the door before he paused, a frown on his face.   
Beelzebub was standing in his flat.   
“I thought we agreed that I was going to be left alone,” Crowley said coolly. At least that’s what Aziraphale had informed him of.   
Beelzebub eyed him with a look of disgust. “You’ve been spending time with the angel.”   
Crowley rolled his eyes, “what’s it to you?” he asked. His stomach turned over. If they dared to touch Aziraphale he would rip them all to shreds and douse them in holy water.   
Beelzebub chuckled lowly. Crowley stood there waiting a glare on his face. A grin was shot his way. The demon acted as if it didn’t affect him, even though he knew Beelzebub was laughing for a reason. And that scared him.   
“You know I really thought that you were using the angel for your own purposes, but,” a slow smile spread, “it’s not that is it? Oh Crowley, tsk tsk. In love with an angel,” Crowley’s stomach dropped at the words. “Which really must be painful for you, because there’s no way that the angel doesn’t view you as the dirt on the bottom of his shoe. At best you’re nothing more than an exotic pet to him. A way to give the finger to Heaven,” Beelzebub was laughing now. “It must be,” a pause, “Hell for you.”   
Crowley clenched his fists, “Get out,” he said, not even disguising his anger or pretending that the other demon wasn’t correct.   
Beelzebub walked out looking far too happy.   
That was Crowley’s first mistake. 

It wasn’t until a week later that Gabriel strolled through the door of the bookshop as if he belonged. Crowley felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and it took everything in him not to hiss at the archangel. 

“Shut your stupid mouth and die already,” reverberated through the demon’s head. 

Aziraphale came out from the back, “why are you hiss- oh,” he said eyes falling on his former boss. He straightened up all the while shooting Gabriel the dirtiest look Crowley had ever seen cross his face.   
And that was Aziraphale’s mistake.   
“Aziraphale,” Gabriel said brightly, ignoring the look on the angel’s face. “Can we talk,” he cast a glance at the demon who had stopped hissing and was now glaring at him. He winced a little then turned back to Aziraphale.   
“Alone,” he added.   
“Over my dead body,” Crowley snarled pushing between Gabriel and the other angel. The archangel looked surprised, but other than glancing a look at Aziraphale didn’t do anything.   
“Crowley,” the angel laid a hand on the demon’s shoulder. Crowley could feel the warmth from his friend’s body, could feel his breath on the side of his face. He pushed down the feelings that it elicited in favor of facing the archangel that he despised.   
“He can shut his stupid mouth and die already,” Crowley said, shooting another look at the silent Gabriel.   
He didn’t know it then but the familiar words were his second mistake or quite possibly his third. It caught Gabriel’s attention and made him observe the demon a little closer than he would have normally. 

Now it was possible, in fact even likely that the demon heard those words from Aziraphale and if that had been the only mistake Crowley had made that would have been the end of it. Gabriel wouldn’t have thought another thing of it, just chalking it up to bad influences on Aziraphale’s part. But it led to this:  
“Fine let the demon stay, I don’t care,” Gabriel said. “Michael and I have been talking Aziraphale and we would like for you to come back to work.”  
“Excuse me!” Crowley spluttered out.   
“We think having an angel who can withstand hellfire, well that could come in rather handy one day,” Gabriel continued, ignoring Crowley’s outburst.   
Crowley froze at those words, casting a panicked look at his friend. Aziraphale for his part looked calm and unruffled. Unfortunately Gabriel caught the look on the demon’s face.   
“No, Gabriel I don’t think I will be returning,” he answered coolly.   
Gabriel paused a moment staring. It was at this moment Crowley made his third mistake, or perhaps it was really his fourth or quite possibly his fifth.   
He cast a smug look at the archangel.   
“I see,” Gabriel finally said. 

He really did see. Several things in fact that were of interest, things he had almost missed. He put the pieces together on his way back to heaven.   
Crowley and Aziraphale were close. As evidenced by the pictures of them over the years and working together to stop the Apocalypse.   
Also those words Crowley had directed at him. So close to what he had uttered when he had ordered Aziraphale into the hellfire. Well what appeared to be Aziraphale. He was beginning to wonder, considering just now when the angel had glared at him it was different. In fact the demon’s glare looked far closer to the look Gabriel had had directed at him that day. As did the smirk. And why did the demon panic when he had mentioned Aziraphale withstanding Hellfire?   
Perhaps it hadn’t been Aziraphale at all.   
Perhaps Gabriel needed to have a meeting with a demon of his own. 

Beelzebub grinned at the archangel and the conclusion he had jumped to. “Normally I would say a demon wouldn’t do something so,” a pause, “nice for an angel.”  
“It did help Crowley though,” Gabriel reminded the demon.   
“Yea, but,” Beelzebub paused. “Crowley is in love with Aziraphale. He didn’t even deny it when I confronted him, just told me to get out.”   
Gabriel stared. “Huh,” he said, remembering back to the way the demon had refused to leave when requested. He let out a grin of his own. The two looked at each other a smile curling both of their lips.

“Aziraphale!” Crowley sat up out of a deep sleep, soaking wet. There was something wrong, something wrong with his- with Aziraphale. He could feel it. He scrambled out of his bed and with a thought was dressed as he was halfway to his car. He was never going to leave the angel’s side again after this, he would move into the blasted bookshop if he had to. He just needed his best friend to be alright. He slammed on the brakes as he arrived and went running in. It was quiet. Too quiet.   
“Aziraphale!” Crowley shouted.   
Everything went black. 

Crowley could feel blood dripping down the back of his head. He blinked his eyes, everything was so blurry. Finally things came into focus. He rather wished they hadn’t. He began struggling but wasn’t getting very far. In fact he could feel the chains around his wrists and legs. He didn’t care.   
“Aziraphale,” he shouted. It was then that both Gabriel and Beezlebub looked over at the panicking demon.   
“Ah the Tempter,” Gabriel said with a grin that was far too wicked for an angel. Crowley didn’t care about that. He cared about the fact that Aziraphale was standing far too close to Hellfire, chained as he was. Blue eyes caught his.  
“What are you doing?” Crowley asked, or rather pleaded. He was refusing to look at Beelzebub but was instead looking at Gabriel. He was an archangel’s for Heaven’s sake. He was supposed to have mercy.

Gabriel exchanged a look with Beelzebub who looked far too happy.  
“Punishment,” Gabriel said looking back at the chained demon. The chained demon had his eyes back on Aziraphale trying to figure out a way to get him out of here. 

God please…

Crowley swallowed hard. He hadn’t meant to beg Her, it had slipped out. But then again he would get down on his hands and knees and plead with Her if it meant sparing Aziraphale.  
“Now you see Beelzebub here really wanted to douse you in Holy water again, what to make up for what you did. I mean really killing one of your own and then pretending you had even more Holy water and threatening a second demon,” Gabriel almost sounded impressed.   
Crowley frowned. He hadn’t been pretending. He really did put Holy water in his plant spritzer. He puzzled over that for a second and then his mind reminded him about where he was.   
“But, a better way to punish you came up. And it fit in with what I wanted to do. So what’s that human saying? Killing birds with one stone? I’m sure you know the one I mean. After all how would I look if an angel got away with not listening? And oh he almost did. I mean you two were so clever. Switching bodies so it would appear as if you each could withstand the one thing that could kill you? That’s genius. And a little gross. No offense,” Gabriel said. 

Crowley’s mind froze. They knew.   
Gabriel moved closer to Crowley and got in his face. “It’s you I have to thank for figuring it out. You know those looks of yours are identifiable no matter whose body you’re in. That and throwing my words back into my face. Oh and not to mention that panicked look you had when I mentioned Aziraphale and Hellfire.”  
He backed away. “But don’t worry. Hell says they’re not going to throw you in Holy water again. They’d rather you spend eternity in pain. It’s a far better punishment apparently.”   
Crowley opened his mouth and found he couldn’t speak. His eyes went back to Aziraphale. The angel smiled sadly at him.   
“No,” Crowley shook his head. It was obvious what was going to happen here. They were going to take his angel away from him.   
“No,” the second no struggled from his mouth, filled with pain and anguish.

God please…

“I’ll do anything. Please, kill me instead,” Crowley begged. A tear trailed down his cheek.   
Gabriel paused looking at the demon curiously, before turning to the being standing in front of the Hellfire. Beelzebub was standing behind him laughing.   
“You are aware my dear Aziraphale that Crowley here, is in love with you,” Gabriel said looking at the trapped angel.   
“You can nod or shake your head, I know you can’t speak,” Gabriel said, sounding as if he were granting a favor.   
“Please stop this. Don’t hurt him,” Crowley continued to beg as Gabriel talked. “I’ll do anything you want, anything at all.”

God please… 

Aziraphale didn’t move his head. His blue eyes were intent on Crowley’s. A tear slipped down his cheek in response to seeing his friend cry. Crowley began struggling with the chains holding him captive.   
Gabriel sighed. “You know I didn’t even think demons could love. Much less love an angel. But here we are. Anyways, it doesn’t really matter anymore. You’ll be dead, and he’ll spend the rest of his eternal life grieving.” He nodded at Beelzebub who grinning removed the chains and then shoved Aziraphale into the fire.   
Crowley let out a scream, sounding like a wounded animal. He struggled with the chains wrapped around his own limbs. He needed to get to the fire, he needed to get to Aziraphale. Needed to pull him, save him. Needed him. 

It registered slowly. Gabriel and Beelzebub were frozen, staring at the fire. Staring at Aziraphale. Who was staring back.   
Crowley was on his knees staring up at the angel. The angel who looked right at home in the Hellfire. Aziraphale laughed. Apparently whatever Gabriel had done to keep him quiet had broken. He stepped out and snapped his fingers releasing Crowley from his chains.   
“Angel,” he whispered.   
“That’s not possible,” Gabriel said stepping back and looking just a touch frightened. Beelzebub was long gone.   
“You will leave us alone,” Aziraphale informed him, anger laced into his words.   
Gabriel nodded his head, words escaping the archangel for once as Aziraphale strode over and helped Crowley up. Crowley was staring at his friend, hands clenched tight into his coat. 

Then they were gone, back at the bookshop.   
“You-you,” Crowley stammered out as Aziraphale led him up the stairs.  
“Yes my dear, I know,” Aziraphale murmured as he led the demon into his bed. With another snap of his fingers they were both in pajamas, Crowley still staring at the angel in shock as he crawled in under the sheets next to him.   
“I love you too, by the way,” Aziraphale added as he pulled Crowley’s trembling body to him. Crowley curled his arms around the angel’s warm body. He wasn’t about to let go.   
The lights went out and Crowley closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of his angel, letting it seep into his own cold body.  
“I thought I was going to lose you,” he whispered.   
“I’m still here my dear,” Aziraphale said, arms wrapped tight around the demon. “I’m not ever leaving you.”   
“Good, because I decided that a while ago,” Crowley said, his eyes still closed, face tucked in against his angel’s shoulder. It moved slightly when Aziraphale chuckled softly.   
“Sleep my love. We’ll talk in the morning.” Crowley slept.


End file.
